1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of processing data for the display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus driven in an inversion driving manner and a method of processing data for the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display forms an electric field in a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates and changes an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, and thus a desired image is displayed through the liquid crystal display.
A method of driving the liquid crystal display is classified into a line inversion method, a column inversion method, and a dot inversion method according to a polarity of a data voltage applied to data lines. The line inversion method inverts the polarity of image data applied to data lines every pixel row, the column inversion method inverts the polarity of the image applied to the data lines every pixel column, and the dot inversion method inverts the polarity of the image data applied to the data lines every pixel row and every pixel column.
In general, a display apparatus displays colors using three primary colors of red, green, and blue. Accordingly, the display apparatus includes sub-pixels respectively corresponding to the red, green, and blue colors. In recent years, a display apparatus that displays the colors using red, green, blue, and other primary colors has been developed. As the other primary colors, one or more of the magenta, cyan, yellow, and white colors are used. In addition, in order to improve brightness of the image, a display apparatus including red, blue, green, and white sub-pixels has been suggested. To this end, red, green, and blue image signals from an external source are applied to a display panel after being converted to red, green, blue, and white data signals.